Violets and Roses
by lavenderviolets
Summary: When Tony finds that his Uncle is hiding a dark secret from him and he also discovers secrets in himself. But will his secrets be enough to aid Violet in an uproar that makes him have to choose between his family and love?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Incredibles. They are rightfully owned by Disney and Pixar.

Discription: When Tony finds that his Favorite Uncle has a dark secret and that he has a few secrets of his own.

Uncle J.

* * *

Tony was waiting for his favorite time of all. Or at least what used to be. His Uncle J. Rydinger Would be coming for a visit. 

As his silver Durango pulled up in the driveway, he said a mere "Hi," to Tony.

'What's his problem?' Tony thought.

"Hey! Uncle J!" Tony was trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. My boss has been very moody lately and I have had to keep him under control."

"I see," Tony said.

"Hey! I want you to meet someone special! She's my girlfriend! Her name is Violet."

To this name J held his breath. "Violet who?" he asked slyly.

"Violet Parr." Tony answered simply.

Upon this did he spit his coffee back into the cup.

"Hold on a second and I'll get her over here." Tony said with pleasure.

"Umm...excuse me but I have to use the bathroom Tony." he choked.

When he was in the bathroom, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed what seemed to be an intergalactic area code, or, his boss' number.

"Hello?" said an evil voice.

"Hi,This is Jehmsar."

"Hello...what may I do for you" said the cunning voice.

"Well, Syndey...I think I have found you the whereabouts of the Incredibles."


	2. Acquaintenced

**Acquaintenced

* * *

**

I am hoping to get some reviews soon! Sorry about the first chapter, it was very short...but this _is _my first fanfiction, so I am hoping I can make it the best I can.

Thank you reviewers!

Xalias: Thank you so much for your support! It made me wanna go far on this!

* * *

Tony rushed over to the Parr's house, hoping to get them to see his Uncle J. When he got to the door, he held his breath, rapped on the door, and Dash answered it. 

"Hey..." Dash said, dissapointed in a way.

"Dashiell, who are you talking wi...Oh! Hello Tony!" Helen said to him. He smiled back.

"Is Vi home? I want her to meet someone." Tony said nervously.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." Helen said as she went inside. "Violet, someone wants to see you."

"Who?" Violet asked.

"Tony Rydinger!" Dash said mockingly.

"Shut up insect!" Violet said to her brother.

"Whatever!" Dash said as he zipped off.

When Violet went to the door she ran to Tony and embraced him in a hug. Then Tony kissed her and she closed her eyes and clung to him tightly. Everything was peaceful, until Dash came out.

"EEEEWWWWWWWWW! They're kissing!"

Unfourtunatly Bob just came and heard Dash say 'kissing' and became uneasy.

"Violet!" Bob said.

"Ummm...excuse me Tony!" Violet said.

"Whats wrong daddy?" Violet asked her dad shyly.

"You know perfectly well whats wrong young lady. I said NO KISSING!" he hollered.

"Yes dad." Violet said to her father.

* * *

Later... 

"Violet, I would like you to meet J.! Uncle J., meet Violet, my girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." J. said with a sly smile.

"Pleased to be your acuaintence!" Violet said sweetly.

"Excuse me, little girl, could we talk for a minute?" J. said.

"Uh...sure." Violet replied.

J. took her into the backyard and cornered her. She was scared and wanted to turn invisible, or keep him away with a forcefield, but couldn't because she swore to her father that she would never reveal her powers in front of normal civilians.

"Listen Violet, I don't know _why _your so interested in Tony. He doesn't like you. Trust me! I have know him since he was born.He always tells me about you being such a freak to him." J. said.

"I-it can't b-b-be!" Violet stammered as hot tears were filling her eyes.She knew he must be lying. Tony loved her.But if he wasn't lying, what would she do?

"Believe it Violet, believe it." he added to her sorrow.

"NO! No I won't!" Violet was hystarical now.She felt so sick inside and her head was pounding. Without a backwards glance she ran off to her house and hid.

Butthis, of course was _not _a good idea. Her father heard this misery and knew at once that this wasn't something he should butt into, but he would because he was her dad.

"VIOLET!" he yelled, "What's wrong!"

"N-nothing dad." she sniffed.

"Did that guy Tony have something to do with this?" he said crossly.

'How do parents know this stuff' she wondered. "No." she lied.

"Violet Parr! You come down here and we're going to settle this!" Now he was getting angry.

"But Dad...it wasn't him...I swear!" Violet said.

"Oh its not...is it? Then who worked YOU UP!" he shouted.

"Nobody!" she yelled at him.

"Violet, we are going to Tony's house and we're going to figure this out." he said.

"But..." she started. But one look from her dad told her not to argue.

* * *

Back to Tony's 

"Why hello there Mr. Parr!" J. said.

"Why hello there...uh"

"Jehmsar"

"Hello Jehmsar" Bob said. "Listen, my daughter has come home crying because someone told her that _his_ nephew didn't like her."

"Oh isn't that a shame!" he said, giving Violet a menacing look. "Well the poor little girl!"

"Jehmsar, you know perfectly well who I'm talking about." Bob said.

Violet was getting embarrassed. She couldn't take this much longer. She headed home hoping that her mom and brothers were having a better day than she was. When she got to her house, everything was quiet. There was a note on the table that said:

_"Violet & Bob,  
I have left the house with Jack-Jack and Dash to do some shopping.  
I hope to be back soon!  
Love,_

_Mom-Helen"_

'Well at least I'm alone.' Violet thought.Then, she heard a rustling in the wall. She went to check what it was. When she got there, she took a peek in and...

BOOM

A shot rong out around her and she felt like she had just been cut open. Someone had shot her with an electrical canon and hit her sqare in the chest.

She felt like she had ran as fast as Dash swirlling upside-down in a tiny bucket. She saw a tall figure coming toward her and she felt faint.

"Help!" she said with the last of her energy, and then everything went black.


	3. A Shocking Battle

A Shocking Battle

Violet rubbed her head as she got up off the floor. She was still in her house, so relief swept over her. She felt dizzy from the blasts and couldn't help but wonder who had done it.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss disipear." a vioce mocked.

"Who are you?" she said shakily.

"Oh, just a few people you've met...maybe."

"Show yoursel-screams" she felt a horible shock run through her body. Gasping for air, she crouched down on the ground, clutching her stomach.

He took a shot at her again, but she never felt it.

"Dad!" she cried in joy.

"Vi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Long story." she sighed.

"Well you better get...ACK!"

"Dad!" she cried as her father got zapped.

"Hey boneheads, betcha can't catch me! 'Cause I'm the Dash!" Dash said with triumph.

"Dash look out, he's got really good but really strange powers!" Violet warned.

"Aww...piece of cake!" He said with confidence.

"Are you guys having a battle without me?" Helen asked as she dodged a beam.

"Nope, you just in time honey!" Bob said as he grabbed a piece of the wall and chucked it.

Violet turned and saw someone looking at the house.

"Tony!" she gasped. 'Please don't let him come in' she thought.

Tony seeing destruction at his girlfriends house, ran in as fast as he could, but when he got to the top floor, where the Parrs were, he was in for a suprise.

"Hello Tony," a sinister yet familliar vioce said.

"Who the heck are you?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Get out of here!" Violet screamed.

"Your vioce is familliar too!" he said.

"Oh, so you _don't _know someone's been hiding something from you.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Well just ask this little miss normal-person wannabe, and you'll find out!" he said while draging Violet with his powers.

"Let go of me you freak!" she screamed, trying to hide the pain she was in.

"Fine," he said and threw her on the ground.

"Another thing is, Incredibles, Tony, meet my boss, Syndrome!" he said with a smile as Syndrome made an entrance.

"Buddy?" Mr. Incredible asked "You're _alive_?" he said doumbfoundedly.

"Yup, the one, the only, Bu-wait...did you call me Buddy? I'm Syndrome. S-Y-N-D-R-O-M-E!" he said hotly.

"Now about that secret," the other man said, "Someone here has a no-good, lyning, sneaky, superhero GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted.

Violet gasped in horror and just felt tears flooding her face.

"So, Invisigirl, or should I say Violet!"he snarelled as he yanked her mask off.

"Tony," she sobbed to her boyfriend who just stood there and watched all of this happening, "It's not what it looks like, I mean, I, Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, hanging her head low.

"Oh, another secret is that, yup, of course her whole family are supers, and, well me, I'm just a person that is a close relative!"

"Uncle J.?" Tony said with disbelief.

"No, I am Voltron, as a villian, but Jehmsar as your Uncle."

Tony's eyes were wide with shock, but his shock was about to get worse when he saw his uncle, his own uncle, zapping Violet and throwing her around.

"Sorry girl," Voltron said, "But when you mess with family, it gets personal!"

When he dropped her again he would give her a few zaps, pick her up, and throw her around. When he got tired of doing that a couple of time, he shot a deadly electronic blast towards her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she threw up a force field.

The poor girl couldn't hold her field up for long against this incredible amount of power. She was getting dizzy, and finally dropped the force field, along with dropping herself to the ground.

"I think I'll just finish you off!" he said when Sydrome interupted.

"What now Syndi?" Voltron said.

"I wanna kill her!" he whined.

"How?" Voltron asked.

"With...MY DEATH RAY!" he said holding up this little gun with lots of buttons. Voltron sighed but agreed.

"Prepare to die!" Sydrome yelled as her parents and brother look at her in horror.

"Violet!" Dash screamed.

"VI! Get outta there!" her mother said.

"Violet! NO!" her dad yelled.

"Vi," Tony said softly.

Voltron held her family back, but did not notice Tony who, just as the ray was fired, lunged at it and then the ray exploded.

"TONY! NO!"


End file.
